New way home
by Deathskull
Summary: I wanted to write a Gotenks fic and this is a preview start to it, I hope u will enjoy it, it will have a few spelling mistakes but nothing to bad as that you can't understand it, it is the start to something big. Hope u enjoy :D


Dende shuffled, his eyes nervously watching the earth below, he is so in love with this planet more so that either of   
the last two namekian planets, yet he feared for it, so terriblilty, it had recently lost its greatest protector, Son Goku   
or to those less inclinded, The Lengedary hero fortold by a hundred Kami's before him,   
  
Every prediction had been shown to be ture so far, the namek, now known to be Piccolo arrival on earth, the child of   
the furture born to a world of demons, the monster of many races and even Buu, he hadn't told anyone but he knew Goku would  
leave soon after defeating the demon dragons spawned by his own creation............. how that had disgusted him, that he  
himself had created such a diaster,that nearly had the earth destroyed, however his disgust did not equal his fear now,  
  
So far everyone of those predictions of the furture had been easy to understand they where straight in meaning and by the time the events  
rolled into place he understood them all, but not this final one,  
  
"Warrior of two fathers, two races, two souls shall defend this earth from time itself ?............" he repeated to himself,  
what could this mean, two fathers........... two races........ two souls...........the final part off the story confused him  
even further...... "but not before he becomes one ?",  
  
This was one of those things, he knew he could deal with alone. The fact that scared him most was that the Dragonballs had  
been sealed away for a hundred years, he couldn't wait that long he feared the worst, what if it started before those  
years ended, he knew Ubuu would always be there but he also knew that whatever power he had could never stand up to all the  
force time had, if it even meant that time would actually fight him.......  
  
"Mr Popo" he asked his over-weight companion, "Something troubles me.....",  
  
"It is this uncertain furture, isn't it Kami ?" Mr Popo returned,  
  
"Yes, yes it is Mr.Popo. Do you have any idea what it could mean ?",  
  
"Well I didn't up until around 30 years ago when I saw with my own eyes a warrior of two fathers, two races, two souls....  
and his strength with time could have easily surpassed that of Ubuu's, Vejita's or even Gojita, with Trainning. But I fear  
now that something has changed........" he broke off,  
  
"I believe it to be the one known as Gotenks, but of the final part I ownly have one idea how he could become one whole  
permentally ......"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Yes, Guru I am certain I wish too do this......" Dende nodded,  
  
"And you are certain his ..........halves............ agree with you. As I must warn you that neither will be able to fuse  
with anything ever again even with the Potara earings after this and they will be lacking of energy for maybe at most a few  
days....",  
  
"Yes",  
  
"Well okay, I shall put your wish to the dragon but I promise nothing.....",  
  
Then the link was cut and Dende sat back down on his chair and looked across at both Trunks and Goten, what would this look  
like he thought to himself........  
  
The minutes pasted and nothing happened and for a second Dende feared the worst,  
  
"It has been done" Guru bellowed,  
  
Then in a clap of thunder the whole temple shook and both Trunks and Goten fell, their energy gone in what seemed to be but  
a second and as if from no where a figure slowly appeared before him,  
  
"I'm hungry" it snapped in a childish yet still adult voice,  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Does he ever stop" Bulma said under her voice to Chi-Chi,  
  
"I don't think so...... this is even more than Gohan and Goten would eat put together" Chi-Chi replied,  
  
"He doesn't even seem to actually chewing his food just shallowing",  
  
Just as she said those exact words Vejita, slowly walked into the room too complain of the noise,  
  
"What are you feeding now Bulma, peasants !" He spat,  
  
"Aw, isn't he dead yet ?" Gotenks replied inbetween snacks, Bulma sniggered as did everyone else in the room and looked at   
her enraged husband,  
  
"He looks familiar" Vejita snarled as he held his hand, of which Gotenks had just slapped as a result of his attempt to   
talk one of Gotenks pork ribbs,  
  
"Well he should, he is one quarter yours",  
  
"There is no way that could be true he is obviously near, if not as old as Trunks is !" Vejita spat again,  
  
"No Papa" Bra chuckled "He is part Trunks and part Goten, like that thing you did with Goku twice",  
  
"Don't remind me......" Vejita joked "So when does it change back",  
  
"I don't" Gotenks snapped back,  
  
"Well I'll just have to snap him out of it" Despite his recent spell of good moods, Vejita simply felt like cracking Gotenks  
across the back a few times, he had seen it before, if you hit a fusion hard enough even a peramant one, they would split,  
he would not have his son sharing his body with Karrotto's brat's body no matter what. As he flung his fist hard toward   
Gotenks back it was easly caught by his victim and returned with one of Gotenks's own to his stomach, a punch that too him   
was so hard it nearly made his eyes pop out in pain  
  
"Don't make me kill you" Gotenks said seriously for the first time in his life, as he let Vejita drop to the floor,  
  
---------------------------  
  
  
  



End file.
